The present invention relates in general to game piece retaining and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for providing an attractive checker or chess board for play and includes convenient means for both retaining the game pieces in position when the game is adjourned and for carrying the assembly with the pieces retained from a playing surface to a storage area and back to the playing area. The invention is easily operated by relatively unskilled personnel for many cycles of operation without interfering with movement of the pieces during play.
A game of chess not infrequently takes a long time. Players with limited time adjourn a game for resumption later. One problem resides in keeping the pieces in the same position during the recess. The problem is aggravated when using conventional pieces on a conventional board that is moved to a different location during the recess.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide an improved game board.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with a game board that may be played with conventional pieces in a conventional manner having means for selectively retaining the pieces at prescribed locations during a recess, even when the game board is moved.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with an attractive game board that is relatively easy to operate by relatively unskilled personnel.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a rugged structure capable of reliable operation over long periods of time.